herofandomcom-20200223-history
Quasimodo (Disney)/Gallery
Images of Quasimodo from the Hunchback of the Notre Dame franchise. Gallery Hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-298.jpg|Frollo makes an attempt to kill Quasimodo when he was a baby Quasimodo_2.png|An adult Quasimodo finds a baby pigeon... Quasimodo_5.png|...and lets it fly Quasimodo_8.png|Quasimodo looking at the model of Paris Quasimodo_18.png|"Good morning, master." Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-1353.jpg|Frollo with Quasimodo in the balcony Quasimodo_38.png|Quasimodo sneaking out of Notre Dame Quasimodo_45.png|Quasimodo is happy that Esmeralda was not frightened by his face Quasimodo 57.png|Quasimodo's excitement as he is crowned King of Fools... Quasimodo_58.png|...but his excitement then turns into trouble Quasimodo_61.png|Quasimodo bullied by the citizens of Paris Quasimodo_62.png|"Master, please! Help me!" Quasimodo_66.png|"This wasn't supposed to happen." Quasimodo_68.png|"I'm sorry Master, I will never disobey you again" Phoebus_53.png|Quasimodo arguing with Phoebus Quasimodo_106.png|Quaimodod glad to see Esmeralda alright Quasimodo_108.png|Quasimodo heartbroken that Esmeralda has a boyfriend Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-7517.jpg|Quasimodo threatened by Frollo for letting Esmeralda escape Quasimodo_116.png|"Frollo's my master! I can't disobey him again." Quasimodo_117.png|"What? What am I supposed to do? Go out there and rescue the girl from the jaws of death and the whole town will cheer like I'm some kind of a hero? She already has her knight in shining armor and it's not me!" Quasimodo_120.png|Quasimodo gives Phoebus a slap of agreement, but a little too hard Quasimodo_121.png|Quasimodo and Phoebus in the Coart of Miracles The_Court_of_Miracles.png|Quasimodo and and Phoebus gagged and bound by Clopin (who thought that they were Frollo's spies) Quasimodo_126.png|Quasimodo realizes that Frollo used him as a tool for finding the Coart of Miracles. Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8668.jpg|Quasimodo sees the execution of Esmeralda Quasimodo_129.png|Quasimodo hearing Frollo, and getting angry Hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-8575.jpg|Quasimodo shouting "NOOOOOOO!" over Frollo burning Esmeralda before breaking free. hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8685.jpg|Quasimodo breaks himself free fom the chains hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8775.jpg|Quasimodo rescues Esmeralda Quasimodo_131.png|"SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY!" Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8848.jpg|"Don't worry, you'll be safe here." hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8868.jpg|Quasimodo puts a wooden or brick pillar to Frollo's horse carriage hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8965.jpg|Quasimodo looks at the battle hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8967.jpg|"Phoebus!" hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9147.jpg|Quasimodo pouring out the molten copper Quasimodo_135.png|"We've done it Esmeralda! We've beaten them back!" Quasimodo_139.png|Quasimodo soothed by Frollo, only for him to try to impale him Quasimodo_141.png|Quasimodo fighting with Frollo Quasimodo_142.png|Quasimodo mad with Frollo for Esmeralda's supposed death and for lying to him all these years Quasimodo_143.png|"All my life, you have told me that the world is a dark, cruel place, but now I see that the only thing dark and cruel about it is people like you!" Quasimodo_144.png|"No!" Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9462.jpg|Quasimodo carrying Esmeralda to safety from Frollo Quasimodo_145.png|Frollo spots Quasimodo and Esmeralda hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9519.jpg|Quasimodo and Esmeralda afraid of Frollo right before he tries to slash his sword onto them hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9520.jpg|Quasimodo and Esmeralda escape Frollo's sword Quasimodo_146.png|Quasimodo cornered by Frollo Quasimodo_147.png|"What?"- Quasimodo learns the truth about his mother Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9581.jpg|Frollo puts his cape onto Quasimodo's head and makes him fall to the molten copper hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9601.jpg|Esmeralda pulls Quasimodo to safety hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9621.jpg|Quasimodo loses most of his consciousness Phoebus_103.png|Phoebus saves Quasimodo Phoebus_104.png|Quasimodo embraces Phoebus from saving from having the same fate as Frollo Quasimodo_154.png|Quasimodo pronounces Phoebus and Esmeralda husband and wife Quasimodo_161.png|Quasimodo is finally accepted in the society for saving Paris Hond2_474.jpg|Quasimodo with Madellaine Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-567.jpg|Quasimodo with Zephyr Madiquasikiss.jpg|Quasimodo and Madellaine's first kiss Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4622.jpg|Quasimodo speaking to Esmeralda 26a.png|Quasimodo and Esmeralda in House of Mouse Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8289.jpg|Quasimodo's cameo in Lion King 1 1/2 Category:Galleries